Man of Steel: On My Own
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Superman: Man of Steel/Superman Returns Crossover. After Clark's incredibly hectic first day, Lois and Clark finally get a chance to talk. The story continues as their special connection is revealed in a rather shocking and amusing way.
1. Takin' A Chance

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This story popped into my head after seeing a manipulated picture on Tumblr. It's no longer on the first page, but it's still there if you want to see it. In the first gif, they were sitting on top of a car hood looking up at the sky and another showed them talking outside on the street. Anyway, it truly struck me that everything may not be exactly perfect after what happened to them. I went with my gut with _Stolen Moments_, and that story went in the opposite direction, but not this time. As always, Laney is in charge, so this may continue or it may not. Ok then read on. Reviews are love, everyone.

~o~o~

_Chapter 1: Takin' A Chance_

Clark Kent was outside the Daily Planet building patiently waiting for Lois to get off work so they could talk. They had barely had the time to talk to each other, let alone to reconnect. He actually wasn't sure what was going to happen between them. They hadn't seen each other or talked in over a week.

He felt guilty about that, but he'd been extremely busy with his Mom, fixing the house to make sure it was habitable for her. That took up the majority of his time, and then he had to gather his resume as a Stringer for every newspaper in the city. The Daily Planet of course was his first choice because of her. He was thrilled and excited that they had hired him.

He immediately thought back to this morning after his talk with Mr. White and after the introductions had been made and then he saw her. His heart pounded like a drum. Seeing her again did things to him. Holding his breath, he walked over to her without a clue what to say or what to do. It wasn't that he was shy around girls, with little or no experience in that area, but with Lois, she had been extremely easy to talk to.

Clark then remembered their first meeting in the ice spaceship in Canada, by his Father's gravesite, on Zod's ship, in the military compound, all the times they had met, it became easier and easier to talk to her. But now, he felt speechless and unsure of himself.

But then, she was there holding out her hand. "Lois Lane. Welcome to the Planet."

Relieved, he shook her hand and said, "Glad to be here, Lois."

Then she grinned at him with the beginnings of a smile, and he couldn't help smiling at her. She recognized him of course. He needn't have worried about that. Lois was as smart as a whip, as his Mother would say.

Suddenly, everyone was extremely busy with numerous stories about the President coming to visit, town meetings by the City Council and the Mayor about reconstruction, Superman stories, the crime uptick, looters, and just so many stories to write and there wasn't enough time to talk or even speak to her.

Later that morning, he managed a few minutes alone to ask her out to lunch, but she was too busy. She apologized, but he had to wonder if she were avoiding him. A little while later, before she hurried off to another meeting, she leaned over his desk and whispered to him. "We'll talk at dinner." She nodded her head and smiled at him. He nodded back and smiled in return.

So there he stood waiting for her. He glanced at his watch again, and it was almost six o'clock. Their working hours normally ended at five-thirty. He pushed his glasses up his nose, sighed and thought about calling her, but he didn't want to appear as if he were pushing her or rushing her into anything.

"Hey!" It was her. "Sorry, but things were insane today." Lois' heart pounded as she stared at him. Seeing him also did things to her. Thinking back to earlier this morning, when he had walked into Planet, she felt as if her world had suddenly righted itself as if everything were going to be alright. It was a silly thought, but she couldn't seem to think about him in any other way. It just felt right.

He slowly walked over to her. "I know. Just one of those days, I guess."

"Well, don't be surprised if tomorrow is exactly the same as today," she said.

He frowned but not for the reasons she was thinking. "Oh, I see."

"Clark, it's the newspaper business. Things happen on the spur of the moment every day. News breaks every minute of the day." Suddenly feeling agitated by his nearness, she reached inside her bag for her car keys.

"I know." He paused as he stared at her. "Lois, I … I wanted to apologize for not calling or …"

"Clark, please don't apologize. I knew you had things to do, so don't worry about it."

He felt relieved then he changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I know you didn't have time to eat."

"Actually, I ordered takeout and ate at my desk. Can we take a ride then we can talk?"

He felt encouraged. "I'd like that."

"Great, my car is just in the garage around the corner." She walked in that direction, and he followed her. He came up beside her then their steps were in sync.

Lois glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "So, how was your day?"

"Crazy busy from the first moment I started. After the staff meeting, Perry had me going here and there, all over the city but mostly at the Mayor's office."

"I see, well, I've dealt with him on numerous occasions, and he can be a bit intimidating."

"I know what you mean. His mood was a bit strained because of what happened to the city," Clark said still feeling guilty about all of it.

"I can just imagine," Lois said as she watched him for a moment. She headed over to her car then she held up her keys. "Can you drive?"

"Actually, no, I don't have a license. I've never needed a car."

"Of course, you don't," she said, then shook her head at him. "Get in," she said.

After a few minutes of silence, Lois spoke up. "Clark …"

But Clark also spoke up. "Lois …"

They both chuckled. "You first," Clark said.

"Well, there's a saying not only about the first kiss, but about the heightened fear that we experienced. It tends to make people have these feelings that may not be there after the danger is over or when things return to normal." She refused to look at him and paid attention to the road. They were just outside the city and it was getting dark.

He shook his head, confused. "What are you trying to say, that our feelings weren't real?" Clark didn't believe that.

"No, that's not what I meant." She glanced at him, and he looked dismayed. "What I meant was that maybe we should take it one day at a time and see what happens."

Clark got the point. "So, it's over before it even begins." It was a statement. He felt beaten, crushed and his heart ...? He didn't like to think about it, so he looked out the window.

"No, Clark, you misunderstood."

"There's no need to explain. I get it, I do." He turned to her. "What we went through, I wouldn't have changed a thing, because it brought us closer together and when I kissed you …" He paused as his heart pounded. "I thought you felt it too. Was I wrong?"

Lois shook her head. She couldn't deny it. "No, you weren't wrong."

"Then, what is this really about?" He paused as he stared at her trying to understand. "Why are you pushing me away?" He paused again. "I know you care about me."

Lois blinked rapidly and tried to focus and pull herself together. The road before her was blurry, so she pulled the car over. They were in a city park, one of many that graced the city.

Lois exited the car and started walking and then she was running. She didn't know why she ran, but he caught her clearly and held her at arm's length. Tears blinded her and her cheeks were wet.

"Lois, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you afraid of me?"

"No, that's not it," she replied. He handed her a handkerchief. She wiped at her eyes and wiped her runny nose. She looked into his eyes. "Don't ever think that."

Her eyes roamed over his face, and she still couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her. She wasn't pretty, she was bossy, argumentative, independent, and stuck in her ways. She'd been on her own for so long now. Maybe she should finish it before she became so involved with him that she would lose a vital part of herself, and then they would break up. It always happens.

He stroked her shoulder. "Then tell me what it is that's got you so worried. You are worried. I can tell."

Sighing, she walked over to a bench and sat down. He joined her. Feeling bold, he took her hand. "Tell me." She looked down at his hand over hers and raised her eyes to his face.

"I do care, Clark, so very much, and that's exactly the problem."

"But I don't understand. Why is that a problem?" He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head. "I can't explain it. It's just … I tend to jump into relationships, heart first and then things don't work out for some reason, and then to protect myself, I push people away. I haven't been … I haven't been intimate with anyone for over two years now."

"Lois," he began, but she interrupted him.

"I know we haven't talked about that, but I felt you should know." She paused as she stared at him. "When we kissed, it was fantastic and since then, that's all I think about, being with you, kissing you, holding you and …" She looked down at their hands, embarrassed by her feelings.

He lifted her chin, smoothed her hair behind her ear then he kissed her temple and her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and then she felt his lips on hers, and it was the same as she remembered. Their first kiss had been nervous and a bit awkward, but then he had pulled her to him tightly. His strong arms were around her holding her close, and she felt safe and protected. Their second kiss had made her feel weak and strong all at the same time.

He pulled away after a minute. Lois slowly opened her eyes. Neither saying a word, he pulled her to him and held her tightly. They both sighed, happy to be together again.

"Lois, I don't want you to feel as if I'm rushing you, so if you need time, you can have it. I can wait for as long as you want, but know this, I'm not going anywhere."

She held him tighter. She believed him. "Thank you, Clark."

He closed his eyes and kissed her temple again. His body would have to do what it's done for a long time. Push those feelings way, way down and think about other things. Looking up at the sky, he thought about flying and then an idea came to him. "Fly with me?"

She pulled away and then her eyes lit up like the sun. "Right now?"

"Sure why not?"

"But … someone could see us and …."

He didn't let her finish, but stood up and pulled her close. "Hang on."

She put her arms around his neck and then he took off into the sky. "Clark, where's the suit?"

"I have it on, but I wanted to make a point, Lois. You, me and that other guy, we want you and need you." He paused as she stared into her eyes. "But more than that, we want you to be happy."

Hearing him speak of his true identity in that way was lovely and thoroughly enchanting. She turned her head and looked up at the beautiful night sky, and the stars were twinkling just for them. Suddenly, they were above the clouds. He stroked and smoothed her hair. Tears blinded at his warm touch.

"Happy?" He knew the answer.

She turned to him and smiled at the look on his face. "What do you think?"

He leaned down just a little and kissed her, not sweetly, but like a man in love. She returned his kisses truly believing that this time would not be like the others.

_No not at all._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Seven Whole Days_, Toni Braxton.

A/N: *sniffles* _Oh, Lois_, Laney says and gives her a tight squeeze for her relationship fears. Definitely not like the others. Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please? I would truly appreciate it. Thank you.


	2. Racing with Destiny

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I thought I would add a few more chapters to this story, but instead of the usual, 'let's go out on a few dates and get to know each other,' I wanted something unique and different for Clois. I rarely do crossovers, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love, everyone.

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Racing with Destiny_

_The city park, minutes later:_

Lois Lane had always considered herself a practical person. She didn't believe in ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves, or any of that supernatural mumbo gumbo, and certainly not alien beings, but that was before he had walked into her life. Or should that be flown into her life? She didn't know what to think now. If a man could fly, then what else was possible? It was as if she was looking at the world through a pair of new prescription glasses, and she could see everything differently and clearly for the first time in her life.

Hovering in the sky and staring at his profile, she thought back over the past few weeks. _Superman … that was the name I'd given him, and it obviously fits, just like his costume, not to mention that smile, and his eyes. _Not believing it's only been a matter of a few weeks since they had met, but here she was, holding onto a dream, a fantasy, but it wasn't a dream or a fantasy, it was real.

Clark caught her look and grinned at her. They drifted down from the sky, her arms around his neck, his eyes staring into her soul, reading her, understanding her and all she could do was gape at him like an idiot.

Soon they were on the ground, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Are you Ok?" He asked when she just stared up at him.

"Uh, huh," she replied still staring.

He grinned again. "Lois, it's getting late. We should go."

"Oh, ok," she said. "Ummm, go where?"

"Your apartment? It's not far, is it?" He asked.

That woke her up. "You know where I live?" She asked as she removed her arms from around his neck.

Now, it was Clark's turn to gape at her. "Ummm, yeah, I … Ummm … watch out for you from time to time."

"Clark, you watch out for me? How long have you been doing that?"

"Only a few days," he replied.

"A few days, but I thought you only arrived in Metropolis today."

"No, Lois, I had to find a place to stay and …"

That did it. Lois was furious with him. She stomped over to her car mumbling all the way. "You've been in town for days, and you never called me or tried to email or even text me? And now you've been checking up on me without my knowledge?" She opened the car door, got in and started the car.

Clark leaned into the passenger-side window. "Lois, wait, I'm sorry. I know I should have called, but …."

"I don't want to hear any more excuses. Apparently, I'm not significant enough in your life to give me a call, and now you're stalking me and checking up on me. Well, I don't need that type of person in my life, superpowers or not." She drove off, screeching tires in her wake.

"Lois, Lois!" She wasn't stopping. Clark ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit."

~o~o~

_Ten minutes later, Lois' apartment:_

Lois was still fuming and upset. Their beautiful flight over the clouds had turned into a disaster. Tears hovered waiting to fall. She was so mad at him that she wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. "I cannot believe him." She was still mumbling to herself.

Slipping out of her shoes, she walked into the kitchen, got a beer, put it back and decided to have something a bit stronger. Pulling out a bottle of wine, she poured herself a drink, but then she heard a noise. Turning, she looked at the window, and it was him hovering outside. She was so shocked that the dropped the wine glass on the floor and it broke and the wine spilled all over the floor and her bare feet.

Before she could lean down and pick up the glass with her bare hands, which would have cut her fingers, he was there on the floor picking up the pieces of broken glass and putting them into the trash can next to the counter.

She crossed her arms and tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't seem to stop. He squatted down in front of her to pick up the glass. His hair gleamed in the moonlight. His strong shoulders and long arms were huge and bulging, and the suit was glorious, so blue, and the cape flowed out behind him. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to regain some semblance of a functioning brain and backed up to put some distance between them.

"Don't move," he said.

"Clark, what is it?"

"There's glass just behind you." He leaned over and his shoulder touched her, and she thought she was going to faint.

"There, I got it." He stood up, and his eyes were on hers then he was standing directly in front of her.

She looked everywhere but at his face.

"Are you still mad?" He asked softly.

Her heart was pounding and then her eyes moved from the 'S' on his chest up past the sprinkle of hair peeping out from his suit to his strong throat, his cleft chin, and his lips, his nose and then his eyes. Lois could have sworn that they were twinkling. His knowing smile made her angry.

"Yes, I'm still mad," she managed to say.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, but the reason I didn't contact you was because …" He hesitated.

"Because …?" She prompted.

He turned from her and went to stand over by the fireplace. "The last time we were together, I thought maybe you never wanted to see me again."

She frowned. "Why would you think that?"

He turned to her. "Because of Zod and what happened in the train station."

"You truly believed that I would turn against you because of what you did? Truly?"

"Yes, I truly thought that, but then I thought maybe you genuinely did want to see me again. So, I came here to Metropolis, entered my resume online and hoped we might have a small chance of getting to know each other." He came over to her. "But then you recognized me, and I thought maybe you hadn't forgotten what we went through, and it gave me hope."

"Oh, Clark," she whispered. "I had that same hope."

"But today at the office, I got the impression you were avoiding me."

"I was at first." She looked him up and down. "Seeing you in the suit just now was a jolt to my senses. You truly are something." She paused as she stared at him. "But today at the office, seeing you in a suit and tie, it brought it all back to me. You're just a man wanting to be with me, and I got a little scared."

"We were both scared and all for the wrong reasons." He declared. "Can we start over?"

"I'd like that." She smiled at him then the tension came back. "Well, Ummm, would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, I don't drink when I fly." He came over to her and took her hand. She seemed to relax a bit. "I'll say goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning."

She looked down at their joined hands and up into this face. "Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Lois." He squeezed her hand. He turned toward the window.

She watched him walk away. "Clark, wait." She walked over to him and couldn't seem to stop herself, she touched his chest. "Do I have to ask?"

He shook his head at her. He came closer, leaned down and kissed her, not too forward, just a kiss, but then his head turned to gain entrance and he waited for her to kiss him back the way he wanted her to, and then it happened. He pulled her closer and kissed her over and over again.

Lois was melting in his arms, but she had to stop this before something happened. She pushed him away a little. "Goodnight, Clark." She was amazed she could actually speak.

"Goodnight, Lois."

He leapt onto the window ledge, and then he was gone.

~o~o~

Later that night, they were both alone in their beds. Lois couldn't sleep. Clark couldn't either. A full hour later, still tossing and turning, they finally fell into a restless sleep. Hours went by and then:

_Somewhere in the mists of a dream:_

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

As their dream began, they just so happened that they were in the elevator at the same time. Making eye contact every now and then, they entered the bullpen, and they suddenly realized that it was not the same bullpen from yesterday. It was obviously different. A few people they recognized, but most of them were strangers. There weren't as many desks as before and everyone wasn't as cramped either. It was strange, but there weren't nearly as many reporters as before either.

They glanced at each other then they spoke at the same time. "Is this a dream?"

They managed to put one foot in front of the other. "Where's my desk?" Clark asked.

"Mine is missing too." Lois said.

"There you are," Jimmy spoke up. They, of course, didn't know who he was. "Welcome back. I thought you guys weren't coming back until next week. So, how was Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?" They spoke at the same time.

Jimmy grinned and shook his head at them. "Same old Lois and Clark … so, should I call you Mrs. Lane-Kent or just Mrs. Kent?"

Both their mouths dropped open in shock. They glanced at each other and then they both realized that they were wearing wedding rings.

A few moments passed then Lois finally found her voice. "Mrs. Lane-Kent is fine."

"Jimmy!?" That was Perry.

"Coming, Chief." He left them alone.

Clark tried to focus. "His name is Jimmy and he's a photographer if that camera around his neck is his, and he knows us as …" He swallowed. "A married couple?" They glanced at the rings again.

She pulled his arm. "It's just a dream, remember. It's not the future or anything like that. We barely know each other."

"Lois, this has never happened to me before. I mean, weird stuff happened over the past few weeks, but this is downright strange," he whispered.

"You're telling me?" She went in search of their desks but then spotted an office with their names on the doors. "This must be the place."

"We're partners?!" Clark exclaimed, shocked and worried. "And we're married too?"

She pulled him inside and shut the door. She glanced at him, and he didn't look well. "Clark calm down. Here take a seat."

He sat down and of course he glanced around their well-appointed office. "It looks as if we do alright."

"Apparently," she whispered and looked around. "OMG! I have another Pulitzer?"

That got Clark's attention. He watched as she walked over to the wall and there it was. "It says here that the title of the article was 'Why The World Doesn't Need Superman.' What the hell does that mean?"

"I haven't a clue," Clark muttered, jealous and upset. "We need to wake up."

"I like this." She stroked the Pulitzer.

"I'm sure you do. Look Lois, I'll pinch you and you pinch me, although that might not work with me."

"You think?" Lois deadpanned then held out her arm. "If one of us wakes up, then the other one should too. Make sense?"

"I hope so." Then he pinched her.

"Ouch!" She looked around. "No luck. Now what do we do?"

"We ride it out, I guess."

There was a knock at the door. It was Perry. "Welcome back. How was Hawaii?"

Lois played along. "It was fantastic, Perry. We wanted never to leave, right honey?" She glanced at Clark.

Clark cleared his throat. "It was perfect."

"Well, before you get settled, you know you made it back just in time for the ceremony. Its tomorrow night and everyone will be there."

"Everyone?" Lois asked.

"Ceremony?" Clark asked.

Perry shook his head at them. _Too much sun, maybe? _ He thought. "Sure, the Planet staff, newspapers from around the world, everyone!"

"Of course," Lois said.

Once Perry had left, Clark stood up and looked out the window. "Wow, this is some dream. Lois, come look at this."

She walked over to the window then Lois was so shocked, she almost passed out. "The city is rebuilt?"

"It's a dream, Lois. The invasion never happened."

"Clark, we really, really need to wake up. Everyone must be frantic and wondering where we are. If they find us in our beds, I hope we're still alive and not in some kind of catatonic state or something.

He took her by the shoulders. "Lois, now calm down. It's only been a few minutes, and besides I don't think dreams work that way. We could be here for days or even weeks, but the time won't have changed at all. You'll see."

"Did you say days or weeks?" She couldn't fathom it. She needed his comfort. Then she went into his arms. "Just tell me everything will be alright, please Clark."

He held her close. "You know dreams are just wish fulfillment. That's all." She was always the strong one, but she was scared and he was too.

She held him tighter. "And nightmares, what are those?"

"Our fears we can't face in the real world," he replied believing it.

She pulled back, truly worried now. "Is this a nightmare?"

He touched her cheek hoping to reassure her. "I don't think it is."

She smiled at him but then she had a thought. "Clark, what about Superman?"

They both stared at his chest. He opened his shirt, and it was there.

They both sighed, happy about that at least.

Then, sure enough, Clark heard something. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Lois understood. "I'll be Ok. Go on."

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but it felt strange. She helped him out then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Go on now."

He smiled and hurried off.

~o~o~

_A little while later, still in their office:_

While Clark was gone, Lois had been busy. Dying to read the article that had earned her another Pulitzer, she contacted IT, and they helped her to log on. She read the article and it may have been the biggest mistake of her life. "This is a nightmare."

Minutes later, Clark came back, but then he saw her face, and it was streaked with tears. "Lois, what happened?"

"You have to read this." She stood up and went over to the window.

Clark sat down and read the article. "Lois, please don't let this get to you. It doesn't mean it's going to happen to us. I would never leave you, especially not saying goodbye. I wouldn't do that to you."

Lois wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's pretty clear that she didn't know that you were Superman, but she loved you, very much." She paused. "You broke her heart Clark."

He went to her and tried to pull her close, but she backed up. He dropped his arms. "Lois, please, this is all a dream and that article may have brought up your fears about me and whether I'll stay with you. You do see that don't you?" She shook her head as if she didn't believe him. Now he was getting angry. He then pointed to their office. "This, this is not real. This is not us." He was firm with her.

Lois also looked around. "There's more than just the article. Click on pictures."

He frowned but did as she said. "Oh no."

Tears blinded. "It's true, Clark, we had a child, but he … he didn't make it."

He glanced at her, and he had to reassure her somehow. He walked over to her and pulled her close.

Clark finally agreed with her. "This is a nightmare."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _One Moment in Time_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Oh, dear, me. This chapter was truly interesting to write the way it unfolded. If you've read my other works, then you know I've written a lot of SR fiction, but this was fun and tough to write, as well. To answer any questions, no, as you can tell, physically, Jason will not be in here, and neither will Richard. This is strictly Lois and Clark, their true destiny and getting better acquainted, if you know what I mean. There will be a few more chapters. Comment, please? Thank you so much.


	3. Not Waiting for Tomorrow

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Before we begin, I'll explain a few things concerning the previous chapter. If you recall, in the first scene, Clark was doing things that he shouldn't have (lying, keeping secrets and stalking), exactly what Clark did in SR. So the crossover was to prove a point because that type of behavior could lead to problems, so they fight. Ok, so, in this next chapter, as the dream-sharing continues, questions will be answered, and they seem to realize that there may be other Clois couples in other dimensions or universes and that their experiences may be similar, but not necessarily the same. And please try and remember this is all a dream. Their wants, fears, and wishes are what you see here. I'm not rewriting SR, not at all. Warning: bring tissues. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Not Waiting for Tomorrow_

_Minutes later, Lois & Clark's office:_

Clark held her tight for a few more minutes then he pulled away. "Are you Ok?" No answer. "Look, since this was our first day back from …. Ummm … our … honeymoon, I'm going to talk to Perry and see if we can leave the office early today."

Lois raised her eyes to his face. "You do understand what you said … 'our first day' as if we were them? Clark, we're not them. We can't be; we can't."

She was getting even more upset. They had a small sofa in the office. He guided her there and helped her to relax a bit. "That was a slip of the tongue. But honestly, for all intents and purposes, we are them. I know it doesn't make any sense." He sighed. "We need to leave here so we can talk about this. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Lois said, still in a daze about all of this.

"Just relax. Here," he said and wrapped a sofa-throw around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Clark." He squeezed her hand then went to see Perry.

Clark was beginning to think that it was true. That was the only answer. There may be other Lois and Clarks out there, in other worlds, or dimensions or whatever they were going through. It does make a crazy kind of sense. It was true that they were 'them' but they were different, very different from the couple who had just gotten married, who had lost a child, and had been separated by years of pain and grief.

His mind was clear about that, and everything began to take shape. He knocked on Perry's door. "Chief, do you have a few minutes to talk? It's important."

"Sure, Kent, what can I do for you?" Perry asked, as he leaned back in his chair. He turned off the television. He glanced at his watch. "You know the staff meeting is in half an hour."

"I know that, Chief, but Lois and I can't make the meeting. She's not feeling well."

Perry understood. "I had a feeling … too much sun?"

"That's part of it yes." He sat down and looked him in the eye. "This is hard to talk about." He paused for a moment. "I don't know where to start, Chief."

Perry frowned then he sat up straighter. "This sounds serious."

"It is serious. You see, Lois and I were fine in Hawaii, it was beautiful and relaxing, but after a few days, she became closed off and she wouldn't talk to me, and it may have something to do with … Jason."

"Oh, I see, that's not surprising. Lois went through hell while you were gone."

He couldn't imagine how much she had suffered because of him. "I know, but I'm still trying to piece together those five years. Can you help me fill in the blanks? I don't want to cause her any more pain." He paused. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I would truly appreciate it."

"If you're sure, because those days were hard on all of us. We watched her go through it and it was difficult for her." He stood up and went and stood by the window. "After you left her, she was pretty devastated, and then she found out she was pregnant, but she found no joy in it. She was all alone."

Clark shook his head and tried not to be angry at the other Clark. Circumstances must have been desperate to make that kind of harsh decision. "Go on."

He turned back to him. "Well, Jason was premature. He came at seven months, and he never fully recovered from it. His health declined in the hospital but he survived after a few months of constant care. Lois brought him home and various medications were prescribed plus there were visits to the doctor every other week it seemed." He paused to gather his composure. "He was such a cute little boy, a delight to everyone. He was three years old when he passed quietly in his sleep, and Lois found him of course."

Clark stood up, crossed his arms and put his hand over his mouth to hold back the sobs that threatened to burst forth. "And Lois?" He turned to him.

"She was never the same until … until you came back. Oh, she was all tough as nails and most of the time she refused to even talk to you, but you wouldn't give up on her. It was pretty obvious that you both still cared deeply for each other. It took a few years, but she forgave you and … your wedding was beautiful."

Clark shook his head, amazed at her. "She accepted my proposal." It was a statement.

"She loves you and she's very happy. I never thought I would say that again. She's happy, Clark."

Clark shook his head at the power of their love. "I'm a very lucky man."

"I'll say you are." Perry watched him for a moment. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm alright. Thanks, Chief. I'll call you in the morning. Lois should be fine by then."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, and thanks, Perry."

Clark closed Perry's door, took several deep breaths to gather his composure then headed back to Lois. He found her on the couch curled up in a ball. Tears blinded then he went to her, sat down and pulled her into his lap. She clung to him tightly.

"Can we go now?" She whispered.

"In a minute." He closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

They sat that way for several long minutes. "Clark?"

"Uh, huh?"

"His name was … Jason." Lois was on the verge of tears and so was Clark.

"I know."

~o~o~

_A little while later, high over the skies of Metropolis:_

"Can we stay up here for a while?" Lois was beginning to feel a little better. Up above the clouds in Clark's arms gave her peace and security, something she didn't experience while on the ground and in that other world.

"A few minutes couldn't hurt," he replied. He loved having her in his arms like this. He flew higher above the clouds, then pulled his cape around her shoulders. "Warm enough?"

"Yes," she replied and held him close around the waist, her head under his chin.

A little while later, it was time to head back. He drifted down slowly from the sky, and Clark realized that she was almost asleep. Her head on his shoulder, he drifted down and landed on the rooftop of their apartment building. He carefully and discretely managed to open the front door, and ignoring the photos of a beautiful baby boy on the fireplace mantel, he went into their bedroom and laid her down.

Lois snuggled onto the pillow without opening her eyes. After removing her shoes, he lifted the comforter and covered her and soon enough she was asleep. He pulled up a chair and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He told himself that they weren't the same couple from this dimension, but the circumstances of Jason's death were jarring and very painful.

Sighing to himself, he went into the living room and against his better judgment, picked up a picture of Jason. He was sitting in his mother's lap. Clark was staring at himself, a dark-haired little boy, the image of his Father, and the joy of his Mother's heart. He couldn't take anymore, then the sobs he had held back in Perry's office burst forth. He wondered how they even survived the loss of a child.

Lois slowly opened her eyes and realized that Clark wasn't there but she could hear him clearly. He was crying. She quickly left the bed and found him on his knees, still in the suit, and a photograph of Jason still in his hands.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered and took the photo from him and put it back on the mantel. Then she kneeled down beside him and stroked his hair. "Please don't cry."

He raised his tear-filled eyes to her face. "Lois, I … I'm so sorry."

Lois frowned. "Sorry about what?"

Clark frowned and realized he was apologizing for the other Clark, not himself. "Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. You haven't done anything wrong, it was the other one." She helped him to stand. "Look, it's been a terrible day, but we will get through this, learn from it and move on."

"You're right of course," he said and wiped at his eyes. He almost said it again, but looked at the photographs. "He was beautiful."

"I know, but truthfully, he wasn't ours Clark."

"I understand that, but it still hurts to think about what happened to them." He paused as he turned to her. He touched her shoulder. "Lois, I realized when I talked to Perry about Jason that what happened to them could happen to us." Lois stiffened. "Let me finish. I think the reason we were brought here is to learn from their mistakes. We are the same, all of us, in looks and appearance, but we are different. There is one thing though that binds us together."

"And what's that?" She asked, but inside, she knew what he was going to say.

"We deeply love each other, and no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at us, we pull through because we're together, and that's the only thing that saves us."

"I see," Lois said. She wasn't prepared to deal with that. She walked away.

He frowned. "Lois?" He found her in the bedroom apparently looking for something to sleep in.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Ok." He watched her for a minute. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied and tried to smile. Lois entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Still frowning, he twirled out of the suit and he also searched for a pair of sleeping trousers and found them in a dresser drawer.

Fifteen minutes later, Lois came out of the bathroom toweling her hair, wearing a low-neck night gown with spaghetti straps, her skin glistened from her shower. Clark tried not to stare at her stunning beauty, but he was only a man after all. He watched as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Her reddish-brown hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about what happened a little while ago?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she stiffly replied still brushing her hair.

He stood up and came to stand behind her. She dared to look at his reflection in the mirror_. He said that we love each other, but how is that even possible after only a few weeks. _

"Lois," he whispered and dared to touch her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright."

Lois desperately wanted to believe him. She closed her eyes at his warm touch. She put the brush down and leaned into him. He was so warm and comforting and she needed him so much.

He smoothed and stroked her hair. He moved her hair aside and kissed her ear, down her throat and then her shoulder, then back up to her throat. His hands wouldn't be still as they moved down her arms and then back up again. He turned her around and then he kissed her.

Lois wanted to resist him but she couldn't do it. Melting into his arms she put her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back. Clark groaned and pulled her closer, his mouth slanted, tongues clashed each battling for supremacy, but they were both the victors. He pulled away after a minute or two and rested his forehead against hers. Both breathing heavily, he whispered, "Are we … ready for this?"

Lois slowly opened her eyes and tried to be honest. "I think so."

"But you're not sure?"

"I want to."

He stroked her shoulder. "I know you do. We can stop, honey, it's Ok." He stroked her hair again. "I love your hair."

She grinned and leaned into him, her head on his chest. Grinning, she asked, 'Honey'?"

He didn't know where that had come from, so he tried to hide his slip. "It's late." He picked her up, walked over to the bed and laid her down. She was so beautiful, he couldn't resist her and then he kissed her again. Lois responded. Then he pulled back. "Goodnight, Lois." He turned to go.

"But aren't you going to sleep here with me?"

"That's not a good idea." He shook his head at her. He went to the door and turned off the light, but left the door ajar as if she needed a night-light to soothe her.

Frowning, she understood why he felt this way. She pulled the covers up, pounded her pillow and tried to get comfortable. "Damn him," she muttered.

Chuckling to himself, Clark watched her through the door, took several deep breaths and went into the den. There was no real bed, only a pullout sleep sofa. The couch in the living room was a sectional, a much better fit for him. Bracing himself, he went into the living room, ignored the photos, and laid down his arms behind his head. He couldn't relax then drifted off into a restless sleep. He woke up a few hours later and it was still the same day. He picked up his watch and it was after midnight. He decided to take a shower to soothe him. After his shower, he walked over to the master bedroom. He actually didn't want to wake her. He reached for the door, but then it opened and Lois was there in a bathrobe. He, however, had a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair was still a little damp.

Lois was frozen in place. She stared at his huge hairy chest and forgot how to breathe. Her eyes drifted down and she tried not to gasp at his long legs, strong calves and large feet. Blinking to clear her head, her eyes shifted up to his face and he was grinning at her. _Damn the man_, she thought.

Clark liked what he could see. She was pretty, even with her hair all over her head as if she had just awakened from a restless sleep, and all he could do was stare and his eyes of their own accord roamed over her body. Like the man he was, he refused to use his x-ray vision, although he was tempted. "We hadn't eaten all night. Are you hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Very, and you?"

"Ravenous." He chuckled at her glare. "After we eat, we should talk about how we're going to handle working at the office today and the ceremony tonight."

Lois groaned. "I can't handle this. What if we're still here in the morning? I hate this."

Clark may have an idea how they could fix this. "Take a seat Lois. I'll be right back." After changing into a robe, he went into the kitchen, made coffee, toast and brought her some fruit. He returned a few minutes later covered up in a robe. He sat down a little too close, Lois thought. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," she replied and took a sip. "Well, what are you thinking?"

"Since we're stuck here for the time being, I thought we could relax a bit and enjoy it. It may help in the long run."

Lois stiffened. "Are you talking about sex because I'm not ready for that?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it could help," he began which got a glare from her. "Or we could delve deeper into their lives here, you know, try and see what makes them tick and maybe figure out why this happened, then the door may open for us to return. It's definitely worth a shot." Lois was still glaring at him. He was getting tired of her attitude. "Well, do you have any ideas on how to fix this? If you do, please tell me."

She stood up to put some distance between them, then she paced back and forth back and forth.

"Well?" Clark asked again, tired of her pacing.

"Give me a minute. I'm thinking."

Clark rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to her then took her by the shoulders. "This will fix it. There is no other way."

"You don't know if that's the key. You just want to sleep with me. Well, we can't. It's too soon."

"Too soon, but why is it too soon? We're adults and we have feelings for each other. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's lust, that's all it is. You're an handsome man and I … I …." She hesitated, unsure how to finish her sentence.

She was so cute when she was flustered. He touched her cheek. "You what? You want me? I want you too, so very much."

She shook her head. "We shouldn't do this. It will change everything; nothing will be the same." There it was.

"Oh, Lois." He sighed and pulled her to him. In spite of herself, she closed her eyes enjoying their closeness. "Life is like that, we either change with it or we may as well curl up into a ball and die." He pulled back and smoothed her hair away from her face. "We'll take our time Ok?"

She leaned into his hand. Clark saw that as an invitation. He leaned over and kissed her, but instead of coaxing her, he waited for her to respond and after a few moments, she did. Pulling him closer, her hands in his hair, she opened her mouth inviting him in. Clark groaned as his mouth slanted to gain access and then his hands roamed over her body.

He pulled away after a moment of sweet kisses. He reached for the belt on her robe it fell to the floor. She did the same for him. The straps on her night shift were slipped off her shoulders and it also fell to the floor. She helped him with his boxers. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom. Lois couldn't get close enough to him. Now that they were going to do this, her heart had never felt so free as if anything were possible. "Oh, Clark," she whispered, kissing his cheek, his ear and his lips.

Clark stopped at the side of the bed and whispered to her, "Say it."

She knew what he wanted to hear. "I want you, Clark."

Satisfied with her answer, he kissed her hard and without removing his lips from hers, they fell onto the bed. His open mouth kisses were everywhere and Lois could not catch her breath. His lips rained down her throat until they reached her beautiful breasts. He reached out and touched the nipple and it puckered waiting for his lips. Her back arched in invitation and he happily obliged.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured. Making love was a completely new experience for him, but with her, he knew it wouldn't be difficult or embarrassing. Everything with her just felt right. Clark immediately latched onto the nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content. His lips moved to the other breast and Lois wanted to scream, it felt so good. His lips returned to hers, his tongue demanding an answer, his body pushed her down into the soft mattress as Lois wrapped her legs around him. Her arms curled around his shoulders and then they were in his hair to pull him closer. When he moaned deeply and pushed his hips against hers, she broke their kiss on a sigh and tried to pull air into her lungs.

Lois gasped at the sensation, her chest lifted up off the bed, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth, inflaming her. Lois squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn't ignore. His hand slipped beneath her and then penetrated her body with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Lois gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a low moan. "Oh Clark," she panted.

Clark slid another finger inside her and moved them slowly in and out of her wet sheath. She was so hot and the little sounds she was making were driving him crazy. He couldn't wait another minute. Lois cried out as he filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good, he was incredibly hard inside, and the position she was in caused him to sink so deeply inside her that he pressed against her cervix with each stroke.

Lois was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled in his arms and she could feel his hot semen shoot inside her womb, but then she didn't know anything else as they made that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met and then fell back down to land safe and secure in each other's arms.

After he could gather enough air into his lungs to breathe, he kissed her temple and snuggled close.

"Clark?" Lois whispered pulling him closer.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid to go asleep." Lois didn't know what would happen in the morning.

Clark sighed and pulled her closer. "If this doesn't work, I just thought of another way. It may be our only hope."

Lois closed her eyes and let sleep take her, hoping that their _only hope_ wouldn't be needed.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: I Wanna Be (Your Baby), Toni Braxton.

A/N: Lois and Clark will learn from the mistakes that were made in this strange world. I still think removing Jason made sense because the kid was just too fast. Look at his parents. Well, I hope having sex worked. Making love can work miracles, if you know what I mean. Find out if it worked in the next chapter! Comment, please? Thank you so much.


	4. We're Living Our Dreams

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark figure out what happened to them and why, and later another strange occurrence sends them undeniably into realms of the unbelievable and bizarre. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love, everyone.

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: We're Living Our Dreams_

_Meanwhile in another mirror universe:_

Newly married and mentally still in Hawaii on their honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent were in the elevator on their way to the bullpen and they were alone. Staring at his wife's profile he whispered, "One more kiss?"

Instead of answering him, she turned and looked him up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Get over here!" He pulled her arm and then they were kissing a bit desperately each wondering how much longer before they go home and get naked.

The elevator dinged then they jumped apart. Clark cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Lois fixed her lipstick, then like a dutiful wife, pulled out a tissue and wiped his lips. "There, you're decent now."

"Thanks honey," he said and smiled at her.

They exited the elevator and immediately stopped in their tracks. Something wasn't right. "Clark, what's going on? Did we get off the elevator on the wrong floor?"

"There you are," Perry said and went over to shake Clark's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Perry?" Clark tentatively asked.

"You don't know me that well, son." He glanced at Lois. "Lane, why are you standing around looking lost? Get to work!"

"Sure Chief." Lois frowned, confused by Perry's words. She went in search of their shared office, but she couldn't find it. She spotted Steve and asked him if the office had been moved since they had just got back.

"You must have hit your head during the invasion. Your desk is right over there."

"The invasion …?" She whispered to herself as she followed him. She saw her name plate, but her supposed desk was a mess.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other from across the bullpen. Perry caught their looks but didn't say anything. _Maybe they met on the elevator_, he thought.

"Kent, before I introduce you to my staff, I wanted to …" Clark wasn't listening. He was still staring at Lois Lane. Perry snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Pay attention young man."

Clark snapped out of it. "Sure … Ummm … Mr. White."

Perry frowned. "Now Kent, before I show you around and introduce you, that lady right over there that you can't seem to stop staring at, is a Pulitzer prize winner. One day you could be half the reporter she is."

Clark was so confused then he blurted it out. "I know that Mr. White."

"Oh, so you know Lois Lane?"

Clark finally got the hint. Apparently, they had walked in on another universe or dimension. Inwardly sighing, he had no choice but to play along. "Oh, is that her name? We haven't met exactly. We were in the elevator together."

"I see, well, I'll introduce you." Perry then walked over to Lois's desk and Clark followed him. "Lois Lane, say hello to Clark Kent. He's our new stringer."

Clark tried to give her a look to play along. She got it. "Welcome to the Planet, Mr. Kent." She held out her hand playing along.

They shook hands. "Glad to be here, Ms. Lane."

He smiled at her and Lois was relieved to see that smile then they had the same thought. It was as if they were starting their lives all over again from the moment they had met. They looked each other in the eye. They nodded in mutual understanding.

Shaking his head at their obvious attraction, Perry gave him a shove and directed him down the hall. "Alright Kent, let's move on. The copy center is right over here."

She shook her head and wondered what the heck was going on. Lois watched them walk away then she sat back down and happened to notice a recent copy of the Daily Planet on her desk. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She read the headline: _Kryptonians Invade Earth: Superman Saves the World._ And it was her story. It was dated a week ago. She turned it over and there was a picture of her husband in his costume. The entire front page was covered in stories about the invasion. She read as much as she could before the staff meeting.

A little while later, after the staff meeting, she looked up from her desk and Clark was coming towards her. "Ms. Lane, could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Kent." She picked up the newspaper and followed him into conference room.

They entered the conference room and Lois turned as he shut the door. She ran to him held him close. "What's happening?"

He pulled back and took her left hand. "Do you see?"

Lois still couldn't believe it. "Yes, I know. Our rings are gone."

"Clark, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I think so."

"Why is this happening?"

"I honestly haven't a clue, but Jor-El may be behind this. I don't know what else it could be."

"Jor-El did this to us? But why?"

He left her side and began to pace. "The last time I saw him, he pretty much gave me a tongue-lashing about my leaving Earth and everything that happened between us. I think he was still in shock about … about Jason."

The pain and heartache shot back into her heart. "Oh, Clark, he never got to meet him."

"I know that, sweetie."

Lois walked over to him. "So you think he's teaching us some kind of lesson?"

"Not you honey; it's me he's upset with."

"Because … because you left us." It was a statement. Lois hated to think about that terrible time.

Clark could see she was getting upset. These moments of pain cropped up every now and then, and their honeymoon was no exception. "Come here," he whispered and held her close. "I'll go see him and try and fix this."

"But Clark, I read the article that I wrote and there is no fortress."

"What do you mean no fortress?"

She showed him the article. He walked over to the window and read all the articles about the invasion, Lois Lane's involvement with all of it, and the fact that she had close ties with him. Clark was a fast reader so it only took a few seconds. "I see then we have a problem."

"But Clark, there's someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"Superman and, if we're really lucky, Lois Lane herself." She grinned.

Clark's eyes lit up. "You may be right."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in the other universe:_

Lois Lane slowly awakened and reached for him, but he wasn't there. She also realized that having sex did not solve the problem. "Clark, Clark?" _Where is he_? The shower wasn't running and there was no noise coming from the kitchen. She looked around for a note and there it was. Reading the note, Clark wanted her to get dressed and to wear something warm, very warm. She shook her head and realized what it meant. They were going to Canada. _He couldn't mean that, could he? Jor-El was gone wasn't he?_

Then Clark walked in. She decided not to rail at him about the sex because he was fantastic last night. He was wearing the suit and he seemed anxious and excited all at once. "I thought you would be dressed by now."

"Clark I just woke up." She held up the note. "Is this what I think it means?"

"Yes, Lois, we're going back to Canada."

"But … I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything once we're in the sky." He headed to the closet and pulled out a pair of heavy woolen slacks, a few sweaters and a pair of long johns wouldn't hurt either. "There," he said and laid them on the bed.

"Ok, I hope you know what you're doing," she said and got out of bed. She ignored her pounding head. Maybe it was anxiety from all the stress of the past few days. She showered and changed and was dressed and ready to go in just a little under fifteen minutes.

"Let's go," Clark said and held out is hand. She took it without hesitation.

Once they were in the sky, Lois had a few questions. "So, this is your last hope for us to leave here?"

"Yes, I was thinking about Jor-El and this universe and I realized he must be here as well."

"I see, that does make sense," Lois thoughtfully said.

"It's the only thing that does make sense in this world. I just hope he can help us. I found this ice palace this morning and it had to be the same place this Clark comes to talk to him. I wish I had something like that." He paused. "I miss him. I'd give anything to do that."

"I know you would. I'm sorry about that, but what if he can't help us? Will we be stuck here forever?" Lois voiced both their fears.

"We can't think that way."

"I can't help it. We don't belong here." She paused. "I want to go home."

"I do to," he whispered and pulled her close and wrapped his cape around her.

Lois needed to tell him the truth. "Clark, I'm not sorry about last night. You were wonderful, so sweet and loving."

"Lois," he began. He felt a little embarrassed.

"I know I've been hesitant about us making love and what that could mean for you and me." She paused. "I just needed to be sure, and Clark, I am sure about us." She smiled at him.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Lois."

She pulled him closer. "I think I do." They both smiled.

"We're here." They looked down at the beautiful ice palace. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clark asked, enthralled by what he could see.

"Yes it is." Lois definitely agreed.

Soon, they landed inside and Clark took it all in. Hand in hand, they walked over to the console, then he instinctively picked up the green Father crystal and placed in the slot.

Moments went by and then Jor-El appeared before them. "My Son," Jor-El spoke to him.

"Father?" Clark murmured becoming emotional.

Lois squeezed his hand. "Hello, Jor-El, it's good to see you again.

"Hello Lois. It's good to see you too." He paused for a moment. "I know why you're here, Kal."

Clark wasn't surprised. "I had a feeling. I have so many questions. Why did this happen? How can we get back home? Can you help us?"

Silence for a minute. "Yes, Kal, I can help you."

Lois and Clark glanced at the each other, relieved beyond measure. "Thank you, Father, but I was thinking. Was it because of the other one that our lives were switched with them?"

"Yes, Kal." He paused for a moment. "Kal-El in this world has struggled with his destiny, his inability to commit to Lois, and his need to find a true home."

"Was that the reason he left her without saying goodbye?" Lois asked needing to know more about them.

"Yes, Krypton was destroyed, but Kal-El could not accept it. False rumors that Krypton still existed were spread and Kal-El believed them. Instead of telling her the truth, Lois's memories were sacrificed to protect her. He felt that her knowledge of his secret could hurt her in the long run. He felt responsible for her and he let his emotions dictate common sense and left Earth."

Clark inwardly winced at his Father's apparent disapproval.

"What do you mean her memories were sacrificed?" Lois was intrigued by their story.

"Lois had found out the truth about him, that he was in fact Clark Kent of Smallville. Kal-El removed that memory as well as several incidents that had put her in harm's way. He felt that her life would be put in jeopardy by that secret. Unfortunately, he did not know, however, that she was pregnant."

"And he left her." She paused. "How horrible for her," Lois said, feeling a kinship with her doppelganger.

Clark put his arm around her. "So it's true, they are in our world because we haven't seen them."

"Yes, Kal, they are in your world, while you are here in theirs," Jor-El explained.

"They must be just as scared and worried as we are," Lois commented.

"One more question, Father. Once we return to our world, will they be transported back here?"

"Yes, I believe so," Jor-El thoughtfully replied.

"You're not sure?" Clark asked, surprised and worried.

"I see no reason why it shouldn't work. You see, because I transported you here using an invisible barrier between two universes, this device will work for you but I'm not sure if it will for them. It's never been activated in that way before."

"Oh, no," Lois whispered, truly worried about all of them.

"Don't think the worst, honey. I guess we're ready to do this."

Then the device appeared before them. "A few things before you leave, Kal."

"What is it Father?"

Jor-El then spoke to him in Kryptonese and surprisingly, Clark understood him. A few minutes passed as they spoke to each other in their native tongue.

"I see. Yes, Father, I understand." He shook his head amazed by the news.

"Clark, what did he say?" Lois asked, as he turned to her.

"Well, he gave me instructions on how to use the device. He also said that I could take the Father crystal with me and it would construct a fortress in my world."

"That's wonderful news. You will see him again, Clark." Lois was happy for him.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, that makes me very happy." He paused as he stared at her with new eyes.

He was staring at her so strangely. "What is it?"

He squeezed her hand again. "We won't know for sure until we return, but it is possible that you could be … pregnant."

"What did you just say?" Lois was so shocked that she felt light-headed. She touched her forehead then she fainted.

He caught her before she hit the icy ground. "You can take her in there, Kal."

He followed his Father's directions and a bedroom opened up and it was heated, surprisingly. He laid her down and loosened her jacket, removed her gloves and her hat. He rubbed her hands to warm them then smoothed her hair away from her forehead.

After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. Instead of ranting at him, she actually smiled then she frowned fearing the worst. She touched her stomach. "Is it true what he said? It can't be true because this is not even real. I can't be pregnant."

"Lois, I think all of this is real. I wasn't sure at first, but now I think this is really happening."

"Really? Then … I could be pregnant?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. His throat closed up and his eyes watered.

She watched him closely. "I can see you're happy about this." She paused. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ok? I'll have to be checked-out by a doctor we can trust."

He had to ask her. "You're not upset by this? I mean it was only that one time and I know you didn't want to sleep with me, well, at first you didn't."

She sighed and shook her head at him. For answer, she pulled his head down and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment. "Does that answer your question?"

He had to say it before he burst. "I love you Lois."

Her eyes watered. "I love you too."

He wiped a stray from her cheek. "Jor-El did say something else. He mentioned Jason and why he didn't survive. Once we return to our world, you may need prenatal gene therapy to minimize the risk of a miscarriage or a premature birth."

"I have heard of that, and I agree. But once he's born, he won't be sick, will he?" She was truly worried about that.

"As long as she's full-term, she should be alright." Clark was sure of this.

"I can't believe this. I could be pregnant and only after one time?" She paused as she watched him for a moment. "Did you say she?"

Clark grinned at that question but didn't reply. A daughter resembling her suited him just fine. He helped her to sit up. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." She put her gloves back on her hat then he helped her to stand.

"I have one more question for Jor-El and then we can leave." They headed back to the main chamber.

"Father, Lois is alright. I have one more question for you."

"Yes, Kal, what is it?"

"Once the fortress is built in my world, can they go home just as we did?"

"Yes, but remember that the device cannot travel between universes. I will construct another device for them to use."

"I understand." He picked up the device and the Father crystal.

"Thank you for helping us." He paused as he stared at him. "Goodbye, Father, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Kal."

"Goodbye, Jor-El," Lois said.

Jor-El was very happy that Lois may be pregnant. "Promise me that I can meet him one day."

"It may be a girl?" Lois said and smiled at him.

"That is true," Jor-El grinned. "Goodbye, Lois." And then he disappeared.

"He seemed so happy about being a grandfather." She paused. "I like him," Lois and.

"Yeah, one of kind, that's for sure." He turned to her. Placing the Father crystal in his back pocket, they held onto the device.

"Clark, before we go, it wasn't a total nightmare."

He smiled. "No, it wasn't."

The device was activated and then they were gone in an instant.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in the other universe:_

Lois Lane-Kent and Clark Kent managed to find much needed time to talk to each other their first day back. Instead of going to lunch, they headed to the rooftop to talk. Now that she knew the truth about him, it made all the difference to them.

Clark had come to the realization that the lies and deceit that had existed between them was the main reason why things had gone so wrong. The fact that he kept the one secret that would have pulled them closer together had eventually torn them apart. His rash decision to leave and take her memories only compounded his mistake.

They talked about Jason too. Lois did not blame Clark for the death of their son. Jason was an angel, a true angel and he was now at peace. His struggles every night just to breathe broke her heart and the doctors had no idea why he was so sick. She wouldn't trade one minute of her time with him. She wanted more, of course, but it was not to be and she had accepted that. She did have her moments of despair and heartache, but Clark was there for her. She would always have her memories but now they were a balm to her soul and she believed she would see Jason again.

It was now time for them to leave for the day and, of course, because of everything that had happened over the past few years, the Pulitzer award ceremony had been postponed numerous times. The fact that they were in a different world, they had no idea if they would make it back in time to attend the ceremony.

Of course, they were still in a daze about the city and all the destruction that had happened. According to Lois's article, most of the damage had been caused by the renegade Kryptonians but of course Clark sensed that the other Clark would take full responsibility just he had done all those years ago.

And so later that same day, they left the office and took a drive to their favorite park just outside of town. It was a beautiful night. They sat on a park bench, Lois's head on his shoulder.

"Have you figured out how we're going to get home?" Lois asked her husband.

"No, I haven't." He looked up at the sky. "There's been no sign of him all day, but luckily nothing too bad happened which was a good thing."

"But if he doesn't show up soon, you'll have to take care of any emergencies that may happen," she told him, truly worried about getting back home.

"I realize that, but I was thinking and it's highly possible that we were switched. They're in our world while we are here in theirs."

Lois sat up straighter. "Of course, that explains why we haven't seen them."

He sighed. "This is not good. They can't come home and we can't get back either."

She put her head back on his shoulder. "There must be something we can do."

Clark had no answers.

Minutes went by and then a blinding light appeared before them. They slowly stood up and tried not to gasp because there standing before them were Lois Lane and Clark Kent, he in his costume and Lois standing beside him.

Everyone stared at each other, too shocked to move or to speak.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Unbreakable,_ Alicia Keys.

A/N: Ha-ha! I love this so much! YAYY! Two Clarks and two Lois'?! Oh, the conversations they could have! So things took a decidedly odd turn with the appearance of Jor-El, but you guys must have figured it out that he was involved in this. So apparently, this was not a dream, so Lois could very well be pregnant. Things played out like this: SR/Clois was Earth 2 because of the tragedy and heartaches, and MOS/Clois was Earth 1, which was a more honest and truer story. Is Lois pregnant? Stay tuned. I may have a few more chapters. Comment, please? Thank you so much.


	5. Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this final chapter, two Clois couples from two different worlds have a lot to discuss and later, in light of what happened during the invasion, Kal was reluctant to see his Father again. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews/kudos would be so great! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Lesson Learned_

_Seconds later, a city park outside of Metropolis:_

Both couples continued to stare at each other unsure of what to say. Clark Kent, a reporter from another world who had not endured a massive Kryptonian attack finally spoke up. He held out his hand and came forward to meet his doppelganger. "Hello, may we call you Kal, and you can call me Clark? Will that work?"

"That will work, thanks," Kal responded. They shook hands.

Lois Lane-Kent, recently married, who also had not endured a massive influx of Kryptonians, held out her hand to her doppelganger. "Hello, please call me Lo, and may I call you Lois? How's that …?"

"I would like that, thanks," Lois responded. They also shook hands. "Oh, we have something that belongs to you." She removed her wedding band and Kal did the same. They handed them back and everything was as it should be, for the time being anyway.

"Thank you so much," Lo said, truly grateful.

"This is downright bizarre. Lois and I were just here in this same park yesterday evening. At least, I think it was yesterday," Kal said, still a bit confused.

"Our Father apparently likes to keep us guessing," Clark said, not in the mood for any more games or lessons from his Father.

They all needed to relax a bit and take it all in. "Maybe we should sit down. There's a picnic table right over there and it's hidden by a few trees," Lois suggested. Luckily, it was a quiet part of town, not a lot of foot traffic or vehicles.

The men walked ahead while Lois and Lo walked side by side. Lois glanced at her doppelganger and realized that they could be twins. She shook her head wondering again why this had happened to them.

"Kal and I have no idea why any of this is happening," Lois commented, hoping to get a clue.

"In the past, Jor-El made it pretty clear that he was very unhappy with Clark and me because we were not completely honest in our relationship."

"I see, well, honesty is important of course, but … we know what happened," Lois reluctantly said.

"You know, but how?" Lo asked, surprised.

Before Lois could respond, they all sat down at the table. A few moments passed. Both couples just kept staring at the other.

"This is weird," Clark said. "But to answer your question, Lois, it is true. We have some idea why Jor-El would do this to us."

"We know everything, and Lois and I wanted to say how sorry we are about … about Jason," Kal said, hoping they could talk about it.

"How did you find out about him? Did Jor-El say something?" Lo asked, trying not to get upset. Clark took her hand underneath the table.

"Well, when we first arrived here, Lois and I were at the Planet offices. We also spent time at your apartment, and we saw the photographs," Kal replied, feeling awkward.

Lo and Clark glanced at each other. "I see," Lo said. She certainly did not want to talk about Jason. "I wondered why you had on my clothes. What else happened there?" She wondered if they had done the deed.

"Well, we … Ummm …." Kal hesitated.

"We had sex in your bed," Lois blurted out. Kal groaned and shook his head.

Clark glanced at Lo, and she hid a grin, then she asked a question. She thought about all of this and what messages Jor-El was trying to convey. "Was it your first time?"

"Lo, that is a personal question. Please excuse my wife. She has a tendency to speak her mind." He paused. "Oh, but you know that already." Both men had to laugh. The women sent death glares to both men.

Then Lois had a feeling. "Oh my goodness, did you become pregnant from your first time, because …?" She paused for a second.

Lo sighed heavily. "Yes I did." She paused as she watched them closely. "Are you expecting, but it's only been one day?"

"She might be, but we won't know that for a while," Kal responded.

"We get it now," Clark thoughtfully said. "Jor-El has always been a control freak. Oh, he is subtle about it, but sooner or later, the message seeps into your head until the choice is taken away." Everyone picked up on Clark's apparent dislike of Jor-El's parenting skills.

Kal saw things differently. "I know what he is trying to do here. We've made mistakes." He was speaking to Clark. "Sometimes, we let emotions rule common sense. I think he was hoping to lead us to what he thought was right for us."

"I understand that, but because of this high ideal that he wanted for me, well, it grated on what I wanted." Clark squeezed his wife's hand. "Lo and I have struggled for years with that ideal, but thinking back, Jor-El was undeniably right up to a point. Being Earth's savior is my destiny, but Lo has always been what I've wanted and needed in my life. It took years, but Jor-El has finally accepted that."

"He did not at first?" Kal asked, needing to know more.

"No, he did not. He felt that having Lois in my life would distract me from what I am and my destiny and so I rebelled. After I had given up my powers, Lois and I had one night together, and she became pregnant. I did not know it at the time, but then when she disappeared and was almost killed, I had to regain my powers to protect her and Earth. I then decided that maybe we were not meant to be, and so I removed her memories. A few weeks later, I left Earth in search of another home." He paused as he stared at his doppelganger. "What would you have done if you had to choose between keeping Lois safe from harm, and being alone? It was not an option for me. She came first."

Kal and Lois glanced at each other. "You gave up your powers." It was a statement. Kal could not think it, not at all, but he did agree with him about Lois. "Of course, she would come first, but I see now what choices you had to make and we're sorry that you had to suffer through that."

Clark and Lo glanced at each other. He squeezed her hand. "We are as one in every way. She forgave me, took me back, we're married, and now we could not be happier."

"And we're happy for you," Lois said.

"Well, we should head up north. We have the Father crystal which will allow us to create a new Fortress, and then you can go home," Kal said.

"Really, that is wonderful news." Lo was so happy to hear it. "Thank you, Kal; thank you too Lois."

"We're happy to help." Lois grinned.

They stood up and headed to an empty area, hidden by a few trees.

"Let's go then." Kal glanced at Clark. "You should change."

They all laughed. Clark changed into the suit, and then they were ready to go.

"Wait a minute; there's something wrong here. Look at me, I'm not dressed for the Arctic," Lo said. She glanced down at her high heels and business suit.

"There's a mall not far from here, only a few blocks." Lois took Lo's hand and started walking. "We'll be right back," Lois said and could not help but giggle like a school girl. She loved shopping.

"You're going shopping now!?" Kal asked, surprised.

"Why don't you two get better acquainted?" Lois suggested with raised eyebrows. "We have to hurry, we only have an hour before they close."

"Thank goodness, it's only an hour," Kal said and shook his head.

Clark chuckled as he watched them leave. "I'll say."

While they waited, they went back to the table, then Clark asked him about the devastated city, then Kal told him about the Kryptonian attack and the death of General Zod.

Clark was totally shocked. "You killed him?"

"Yes, I did not have a choice. He was on a rampage, destroying lives and property. I had no way of stopping him, and he and his followers were murdering lunatics."

"Well, when he kidnapped Lois and threatened her, I made the decision to release him. I managed to eliminate his powers so he would become vulnerable, no longer a threat."

"I see, well, here it was an entirely different story."

"And how have you dealt with that decision? I cannot think it has been easy." He paused as he thought about it. "Does Jor-El know about Zod?" Clark asked.

"Jor-El didn't mention it when I saw him, so I'm not sure. As far as my decision to destroy him, no it hasn't been easy. Everywhere I go I see the destruction and think about the lives that were lost." He shook his head still saddened by that day. Kal was extremely worried now. He had a feeling he may be in for a tongue-lashing from his Father. He may decide to hinder him from having Lois in his life. His mind rejected that idea; even the thought of it, he could not comprehend it. She was his life's blood. He would die without her.

Clark watched for a moment. "What you are thinking?"

"You probably know the answer to that," Kal replied.

Clark grinned at him. "Lois?"

"Yeah," he replied. Kal stared at him having a different understanding of what he must have gone through. "I cannot judge your choices to keep her safe. Lois and I have not known each other that long, but I cannot imagine my life without her," Kal thoughtfully said.

"My choices were my own to endure. I'd rather her be happy and safe than to be put in harm's way, hurt or worse, and to be responsible for that?" He shook his head. "I did what I had to do to protect her." Clark made his point.

"I see we both had some extremely difficult decisions, but I think we did the right thing in the long run. Jor-El has finally accepted Lo in your life, and he will accept that I had no choice in destroying Zod," Kal said.

"I sincerely hope that is the case. Being on Father's unpleasant side is no fun."

"I'll remember that, thanks."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the mall in a huge department store:_

Lo was mumbling to herself while searching for winter clothes out of season. She glanced at Lois and had to ask her. "From what I understand, Jor-El was happy about you two?"

"Yeah, it does appear that way." Lois looked over at her. "From what I've learned about your relationship, things were … Ummm … complicated."

"That's an understatement." She sighed, still searching for winter slacks and sweaters. "Clark and I fell pretty hard for each other, but the problem was, I did not know he was Superman. Oh, I know I should have figured it out years before, but I just did not see beyond the glasses. And believe me I know it makes me look like a blind idiot."

"Of course it doesn't. Do not beat yourself up. I understand I do. When Kal and I first met, it was beyond weird. I found him purely by accident. We ran into each other on Jor-El's spaceship, but a security droid attacked me then Kal saved me."

"Wow, and he was not in the suit?"

"No, he was not, but that came later. When I first saw him, I melted like a school girl. Later, when I interviewed him, I was all business-like asking him about the 'S' on his chest and what it stood for, but inside I wanted to reach over that table, grab him and kiss him."

Lo had to smile at that. "I hear you and I completely understand, believe me." She then held up a few articles of clothing. "I think this is it. There is no need to try them on. They should be Ok."

"Ok, let's hurry then." Lois said. They purchased the clothes, Lo changed, and then they headed back.

Once outside, Lo wanted to clear up a few things. "Lois, please understand, it is clear that all of us had extremely different experiences with Clark's future and Jor-El's advice. All in all, I think we went through it to see how much we love each other, and how much we belong together."

Lois took her hand and placed in across her arm. "I agree … sister."

"Sister?" Lo asked. They both smiled.

"Hey guys, let's get this show on the road." That was Lois. Lo was right beside her in her 'Arctic' clothing that included knee-high boots, heavy woolen slacks, a parka, hat and gloves. Her earlier clothing was located inside a backpack that she had purchased.

"Alright, ladies, let's do this," Kal said.

Both couples stood side by side and then they took off.

~o~o~

_Minutes, later high over the Arctic Circle: _

"You should pick the spot Kal since this will be your second home here on Earth!" Clark said, speaking louder so he could hear him.

"Thanks, Clark!" Kal said. They traveled for a while and then as if he sensed this was the perfect place, they landed in a bunch of heavy snow. Kal took the Father crystal from his pocket and instinctively threw it into the air. It traveled for at least a mile. Picking up the ladies, they flew over to the spot and waited.

"What's happening?" That was Lois.

"Give it a minute," Clark said and sure enough, the ground began to shake and ice spheres began to develop, then they watched in awe as the ice palace formed in a matter of only a few minutes.

"Wow!" Kal and Lois spoke at the same time.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Clark said.

"Lois and I have seen it before, but this one is a little different from yours," Kal commented.

Clark frowned as he stared at the ice palace. "It looks the same to me."

"I cannot put my finger on it, but it does look different. Oh, I know what it is. The ice spheres are not as large or high." Kal glanced at Clark. "Do you see it now?"

"Well, now that I look a little closer they do look smaller, but not by much."

"I suppose so, alright, let's head inside." Kal was hopeful, but inside he was worried. _Should I mention Zod now or wait to talk to him alone? No, I want Lois with me when I bring that up._

Lo was still in awe of the place. They headed inside being careful of the many ice boulders and heavy snow. "Every time we come here, it still feels different somehow."

"Well, I would think that is because of the weather, maybe," Lois thoughtfully said.

"You could be right. The weather has changed over the course of the last one hundred years or so. All of this could be gone in another hundred years," Kal thoughtfully said.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Lo did not want to think about the future and Clark being all alone without her. She knew in her mind that he would be OK, but she had her doubts. Truthfully, in her mind she could not be separated from him again, but of course death was another matter.

Lois glanced at Lo. She could tell that something was bothering her. "Why don't you guys do what guys do? Lo and I need to talk. We'll be right over there."

Clark and Kal frowned, each with the same expressions on their face.

Both ladies shook their heads at them. "What's wrong, Lo? Is it this place, being here again? How long has it been?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Clark and I haven't been here well, since he restored the crystals. Kal said something about this site being gone because of the weather in a hundred years, but because of that, we will not be available for any of it, and our men, they will be all alone … we will not be there to support them, to hold them, to reassure them, to …" She could not finish.

Lois refused to go there. She gave her a tight hug then she pulled away. "We cannot think that way. Any time that we can spend with them, that is the most important thing, and we're the luckiest women in the world to have that time, no matter how long it lasts."

Lo wiped at her eyes. "Thanks, Lois. You are right, of course." They both turned and watched as Jor-El appeared before the two men.

"Let's go listen," Lois said. They walked over to the console and listened as Jor-El spoke to them.

"Hello Kal," Jor-El said.

Kal and Clark glanced at each other. "Hello, Father," Kal said.

"Hello Kal-El," Jor-El spoke to his other son.

"Hello, Father," Clark said.

"I see the crystal worked, and you are both here." He looked around. "Where's Lois?"

"Here they come," Clark said. The ladies stood before him.

"Hello, ladies," Jor-El said.

"Hello Jor-El." The ladies spoke in return.

"Father, we are here because Clark and Lois need to return to their world as soon as possible," Kal said.

"I understand." A moment then the transporter device appeared on the console.

"Thank you, Father," Clark said.

"Before you leave to return to your world, Kal-El, I wish to say something," Jor-El said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Kal-El, there were reasons why this happened. Are you not going to ask me what those reasons are?" Jor-El asked his son.

"Father, Lois and I understand why this happened. We thought everything was in the past and that we had moved past it. It's over and done."

"No, Kal-El, that was not the reason," Jor-El said. "It was because of Kal and his behavior, which led me to bring you all here."

"Me?" Kal asked surprised. "But I've done everything you asked of me. Lois and I …" Kal said, but Jor-El interrupted him.

"Yes, my son, but your actions in your relationship with Lois, warning bells went off, and now she may be with child."

Lois and Kal glanced at each other. "Yes, she may be with child, and we're prepared for that." Kal said.

"I do not think you are." Jor-El paused for a moment. "I know that happened to Zod."

Kal's back went up. "Then you know I did not have a choice."

"Can you live with that choice, Kal? I do not think you can." Jor-El was firm with him.

Lo put her arm around her Lois' shoulder. Lois was shocked to hear this. _I thought Jor-El approved of us having a baby, and now this Zod business. I was not expecting that. It was if he were two different people. I have to say something._ She moved forward but Lo stopped her. "Don't do it. This is between them. They will fix it."

Lois fumed but held her tongue.

"But Father, I see things did not turn out the way you had hoped, but Zod was on a rampage. He destroyed property, killed thousands of people, and I felt in that moment that he had to stop. There was no other way. He refused to listen. He was going to kill everyone."

"But Kal, the machines were gone. Except for him, the Kryptonians were all gone. There must have been another way." Jor-El tried to understand why it had to happen.

"There was no other way. His mind was set to kill an innocent family. They stood before him terrified. They were… a family, a mother, a father, and their two children. They stood before him begging him to stop and not to kill them, but he would not stop. I had to do it. Please understand." Kal was getting worried.

Lois could not take it anymore. She walked over him and took his hand. "Jor-El, I was there when it happened. There simply was no other way. Zod's mind was made up. He wanted to make it clear that he was in charge, and there was nothing Kal could do to stop him." She paused for a moment. "To be honest, I think he wanted Kal to kill him. He did not want to stay here with us lowly humans. He realized that he had failed, and he wanted to die. I'm sure of it."

Lo and Clark stood side by side and watched the troubling scene. They glanced at each other with insight into why Jor-El had to do this.

"Is that true Kal?" Jor-El asked, but Zod wanting to die was hard to believe.

He thought about those last few moments with Zod. "Yes, I do believe he wanted me to kill him," Kal responded.

"I see." Jor-El thoughtfully said. "Kal, in the future, there can be no more killing, no matter what the situation, no matter whom they are, no matter what they have done, no more killing."

Kal stood up straighter. "Yes, Father, I understand."

A few moments passed. "Kal-El, it is now time to go. Kal will explain to you how to use the device. Safe trip, my Son, and … please accept my congratulations on your marriage."

Lo and Clark were truly surprised.

"Thank you, Father," Clark said.

"Thank you, Jor-El," Lo said.

"Kal, one more thing?"

"Yes, Father, what is it?"

A moment passed. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you, but that is only because you and Lois have just begun and I want you to trust each other, believe in each other, and most of all, be there for each other. Please remember that."

Kal was a bit stunned. "We will remember."

"Goodbye Kal. Goodbye Lois."

"Goodbye Father." Kal said and then he disappeared.

Lois and Kal both took several deep breaths. Kal pulled her closer. "Thank you, Lois."

Lois held him tighter. "Talk about tough love." She pulled away. "Are you Ok?"

He nodded. "I'm Ok."

"I guess it is time to go." That was Lo. She smiled at Lois and then she gave her a hug. "Goodbye Sis. It has been fun."

"Yeah, fun times," Lois deadpanned.

Clark held out his hand. Kal shook it. "Good luck and I hope everything turns out Ok, you know, with the baby and all," Clark said.

The ladies turned to each other. "He will be Ok." That was Lo. She squeezed her hand.

"I hope so," Lois whispered. "Thank you, Lo."

Then Kal explained to them about the device. "Just think of a place where you want to be more than anything."

They glanced at each other. "We know the perfect spot," Lo said.

Clark smiled in complete agreement. Then they vanished in an instant.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet building, the following week:_

Lois Lane and Clark Kent, back in the devastated but beloved city of Metropolis, were heading up to the bullpen. Earlier that morning, a pregnancy test had revealed that Lois was not expecting. They were alone in the elevator, and Lois gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You didn't say much at the apartment, but I know you're disappointed," Lois whispered.

Clark was silent for a minute. "Do you think we'll make good parents?"

Lois was caught off guard for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so, when the time comes, I mean, you will be for sure, and I'll catch on." She tried to lighten the moment.

He grinned. "I'm sure you will." She touched her cheek. "As far as being disappointed, I am, but only a little." He pulled her closer. "We have our entire lives to make babies. All we need is a little practice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lois chuckled for a moment. "Oh, you do not need any practice."

He tried not to blush. "Ok, you're just saying that."

"It's true. You are an amazing lover."

"Well, I ..." He muttered unsure what to say. Clark had never told Lois that he had been a virgin.

"So sweet and affectionate, just the right balance between tenderness and strength."

"Ok, Lois, you can stop now," Clark said and tried not to blush again.

"I know how you can make me stop," she purred, then smiled provocatively at him.

"Ok, you asked for it." Then he kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back. She pulled him closer, her tongue meeting his in a joyful reunion, and her hand was in his hair enjoying the softness. He pulled away after a minute. "How was that?"

After slowly opening her eyes, Lois appeared as if she had to think about it. "Well, you could use a little practice."

"Oh, no, here we go again."

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Lesson Learned_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: That was a 'long' elevator ride. *giggles* I had such a blast writing this fiction. But within the confines of this story, I decided not to give them a child. I wanted to, but instead, I think they learned a valuable lesson. Anyway, you must have some idea how complicated it was with the four of them together in the same scene, and having them look alike added to the weirdness and fun. I wanted to thank one of my loyal readers, LoisNClark4Ever, for her suggestion about the names and how to keep them all straight in my head. It worked perfectly. Thank you, hon. Well, tell me what you think about all of this. One more comment for this last chapter? Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. I truly appreciate it. Until next time, happy reading! :D


End file.
